Prophecy Of Our Love
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: It's pointless and rather sappy, but I needed to pour this out. Elizabeth has a vision before her wedding to Liam.


**One born of light but touched by darkness,  
One born of darkness but touched by light.  
Two ancient lovers destined to be together since time began.  
They are separated only to be reunited throughout history.  
Neither death nor time nor the destruction of this very world,  
Can keep their souls from each other.  
Let all those who try to oppose their union,  
Face witness to the light they both create and submit  
To their might, to their love,  
And to the prophecy that binds them together.**

**Author's Notes:** Why I wrote Buffy and Angel's prophecy above? Well, because I think it's beautiful, and because it was what inspired me to write this little baby here. Hope you like it.

**Updates on Other Stories:** This weekend I'll probably add the sixth chapter to _"Children Of Darkness"_. The next installment for _"Rewriting the Love Story"_ will also be up this weekend.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. But, if they were… Entertain the possibilities!

**Genre:** Romance.

**Spoilers:** To the first two seasons of Buffy, The Vampire Slayer.

**Summary:** It's pointless. It's just a little romantic story, but it has BA.

**Feedback:** I accept flames because this is not my best work. Just review, okay?

**Prophecy Of Our Love **

Elizabeth Anne Summers looked anxiously at the girl in front of her. She was an English eighteen-year-old girl who was getting married that night to the man she loved and who loved her more than anything else in the world. Her friend, Wilma Rosenberg, smiled soothingly at her.

"Calm down, Elizabeth", Wilma said. "It will be fine. In a few hours you will be Mrs. Liam Anthony O'Connell. And you and I both know that is what you wanted most".

Elizabeth smiled happily.

"I do know, Wilma", she said. "But I still cannot believe that it is true".

Suddenly Elizabeth saw Wilma's mouth moving but didn't hear the words. Instead, in front of her eyes flashed scenes of her and her fiancé, always the same faces, never the same clothing.

_**Cuts to Buffy and Angel's first scene in 'Welcome to The Hellmouth'.**_

_**Cuts to Buffy and Angel's scene in 'The Harvest'.**_

_**Cuts to Buffy and Angel's first kiss in 'Angel'.**_

_**Cuts to flashes of Buffy and Angel's moments in 'Halloween', 'Bad Eggs', 'Surprise', 'Innocence', 'I Only Have Eyes For You', 'Becoming I' and 'Becoming II'.**_

As those scenes disappeared, words started to ring in Elizabeth's mind. A prophecy. A prophecy that was about her and Liam.

She blinked, the words still echoing in her slightly furry mind, then scribbled them in a piece of paper. Wilma looked strangely at her, but Elizabeth smiled calmingly at her.

"You were saying…?"

* * *

As Elizabeth walked down the aisle with her arm linked to her stepfather Giles', she couldn't help but think how beautiful Liam was – and how beautiful he would be.

Elizabeth was a seer. Only her stepfather, her mother and now her husband-to-be knew it. She knew that what she had seen earlier would come to pass. In her future, she would love Liam again – what name would he use then? –, but that feeling would be the end of them. His death – and hers, with him.

She knew they would be happy now, but wouldn't be happy in the futures to come.

Even so, she never burdened him with that secret.

* * *

Elizabeth Anne O'Connell died at age of 46, after having three kids with her husband. Liam Anthony O'Connell followed his wife a little after, and they were happy for a few centuries, until Liam was ripped out of their heavenly bliss to be reborn as a human.

Elizabeth didn't resurrect for another one and plus centuries. But everything she had seen that day she first got married with Liam came to pass.

The only thing she hadn't seen – and that happened – was that they were happy. When Angel, vampire with a soul, once known as Liam Anthony O'Connell, helped Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers, twice-killed slayer, once known as the same name, win the End of Days' battle.

They were happy the first time they fell in love.

And they were happy the last time they fell in love.

Because they were destined to be together since time had begun.

They were light and darkness, weakness and strength, love and hate, separated and reunited through history.

They were Buffy and Angel, Buffy and Angelus, Elizabeth and Liam. Whatever you felt like calling them, they were.

They were the first true soulmates we loved and hated to watch falling in love for over a century.

And, until we have them in our hearts, their love will always relive.

Like it does every time a fan starts writing a story like this.

**THE END**


End file.
